The Toughest Shift
by The.tail.of.two.brothers
Summary: When there is are multiple explosions in the ED and sounding wards how will. Cal, Ethan and Lily cope as the last three doctors. Will the fall?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- hello this is my first fan fiction on this account so I would appreciate reviews. Sorry it's short.**

Yawning, Ethan looked around his bedroom. He was lucky prepared as his alarm woke him up slightly to late. Or more like 20 minutes late. Damn, he needed to get Cal up as well, he felt like leaving his brother as he always moaned when a Ethan tried to get him up. When he propped him self up on one elbow to look at his phone Ethan saw lily had trying to get a hold of him, it was only a few minutes ago.

He immediately picked up his phone and dialled Lily's number. "Lily what's wrong," Ethan asked as soon as lily picked up the phone.

"We need you and your brother, there's been a few explosions at the hospital. Get here now," Lily's voice was urgent and not one to argue with. Her usual calm voice changed for one of high fear and shock.

"We'll be there in ten minutes, I promise," Ethan said and lily almost immediately hung up the phone. He knew he had no time to lose so jumped out of bed had the quickest shower and was dressed in a matter of minutes.

"Cal? Cal get up we're late and there's been an explosion," Ethan said after opening the door to his brothers room.

"Ok I'll get up in soon," Cal assured Ethan even though he Ethan did not believe him

"I'm going in you better hurry up ok?" Ethan asked his older brother knowing how lazy Cal was. He quickly exited the room after he took his brothers moan as a yes. Then he left and made his way down the stairs in the flat and out to the street. Ethan managed to hail a taxi very quickly and made his way straight to the E.D.

When Ethan got there the damage was evident. There were fires being put out. But when he got inside it was worse. Rubble all over the reception. The building was still usable as a hospital for those who could not be moved.

"Ethan," the one quick word had caught his attention. Lily was standing next to what could be the desk of reception. "Go get changed we need your help. Before you ask it was something to do with the electricity."

Ethan just nodded know he had to more quickly. This was going to be the toughest shifts he had ever pulled


	2. Chapter 2

**Tanith Panic: I can't promise anything.**

 **Tato Potato: Thank you, here's the update.**

It took Ethan a matter of minutes to change into his scrubs. He just shoved his clothes into his locker and went off to find lily. It did not take him long, he located her in Resus.

"Lily, how can I help?" Ethan called walking over to the patient. The patient that Lily was with could only be Lofty. He had an abrasion on his scalp, he was unconscious and had a piece of metal lodged in his leg.

"Right I need you to look over Robin," Lily said, pointing over to the next bed. "I have given her a once over but Lofty was brought in and I had to look at him." Ethan just nodded.

As Ethan walked over to the bed he saw Robin had an abrasion on her forehead and shards of glass in her leg. She looked scared, not for herself though as she could not take her eyes away from Lofty.

"Ok, Robin can you hear me?" Ethan asked gently. She looked like she was in shock.

"Yes Ethan," Robin replied ripping her eyes away from Lofty to look at the young doctor.

"I'm just going to check your breathing, ok?" Ethan asked but it was more of a statement. Robin nodded

"Try and remember I am a nurse to," Robin said slightly smiling. She had a sort of light tone in her voice. You wouldn't have thought she had so much glass in her leg.

Ethan just smiled

"I'm going to take to glass out of your leg and bandage it up," Ethan told Robin after checking her breathing. He knew the glass wasn't to deep so he could take it could quickly and, hopefully, pain free.

It took Ethan a few minutes to do that and left Robin on the bad and asked for 5 milligrams of morphine. Then he went over to Lily and, a now conscious, Lofty.

"How is he?" Ethan enquire about the young nurse. He and Lofty were kind of friends he was more Cals friend so they knew each other quite well. Ethan had given Lofty a run home on many occasions.

"He is a little better then before," lily told Ethan, then asked, "how is Robin?"

"She's ok I've taken the glass out of her leg and I asked one of the other doctors to deal with the abrasion to her head," Ethan informed Lily, "who else needs help?"

"Rita is in cubicles only some small partial thickness burns," Lily said not even bothering to look at Ethan. She was to concerned about her friends and their injuries.

"Right. Hello Rita, I'm just going to dress your hand and bla bla bla you know to drill," Ethan said, smiling at her as he made his way into the cubical.

It took Ethan around five minutes to dress Rita's hand and made conversation.

"How do the explosion happen?" Ethan ask while finishing up.

"It was faulty electrics and smokers near alcohol," Rita explained then sighed.

"So how did all the people get hurt?" Ethan enquired.

"When we heard the explosion lots of people ran to help, then another explosion and another," Rita told the young and horrified doctor.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I think I'm probably the youngest writer here cause I'm in my early teens and I'm quite busy so I'm sorry if these ain't updated regularly. Please enjoy and review

Chapter 3

When Cal made it to the ED he hardly recognised it, well the reception anyway. He saw patients being discharged like it was normal.

"What the hell happened?" Cal asked as he walked up to is little brother

"Explosions, 'faulty electrics and smokers near alcohol' is what Rita told me," Ethan told his brother while handing him some case files.

"How many people injured?" Cal asked Ethan, he wanted to know what numbers they were dealing with.

"To many, most of our nurses, Max, Mac and Zoe. It seems Lily, you and I are the only doctors because Connie is on her holidays," Ethan informed his older brother then pointed to a cubicle, "can I leave you to treat Max once you're changed"

"Yeah sure," Cal uttered then made his way to the staff room changing quickly and heading off to Max's cubicle.

Max looked a mess although Cal knew that was just because of the amount of blood on Max's face. He had a dislocated shoulder and one rather deep cut on his leg. Most of his other cuts just looked superficial and there was nothing Cal could really do to them.

"I'll get you some pain relief then we'll put that shoulder back into place," Cal told max, they were good friends and it was hard seeing max like this.

"It's going to hurt isn't it," Max asked his worried friend.

"Yeah I'm afraid it is mate but we'll try and dull it with some morphine, I'll be back in a minute," Cal said and left the cubicle. Usually he would ask a nurse to do it but most of the nurses were injured.

Cal spotted his brother and decided to go and see him, "so nibbles who are you treating," Cal asked his stressed looking little brother.

"I've just sent Mac for an X-ray," Ethan told Cal. He could hear his big brothers concern.

"I'm just about to reposition Max's arm," Cal said to Ethan before walking off to get some morphine for Max.

"Once he returned Max was looking bored although Cal had been gone for a maximum of seven minutes.

"Right Max I'm just going to administer some pain relief, then I'll put your shoulder back in place and send you for an X-ray," cal told Max trying to keep them both calm.

Then Cal administered the morphine and stated rotating the joint until he heard the _click_

"Right that should be ok but I'll have to get it X-rayed just to be on the safe side," Cal said and started walking off but heard Max ask, "how's Zoe?"

"I'll find out for you," Cal told Max ask he left the cubicle.

"Hey Ethan do you know how Zoe is?" Cal ask as he saw his brother pass.

"She's in ITU," Ethan said then walked into the staff room.


	4. Chapter 4

Please enjoy this, I know it's short but just enjoy. All reviews are amazing and greatly appreciated.

Chapter 4

Cal hadn't really processed the information and went chasing after his brother. Ethan was in the staff room having a quick drink of water.

"Ethan, what happened with Zoe?" Cal asked, he didn't really want to know but he knew that he needed possession of the facts so he knew what to tell Max.

"She caught some flying debris in the neck so she is having trouble with her air way and needs to be checked on quite regularly," Ethan told Cal, he wore a frown and spoke in a sad tone, "she's going to be unwell for sometime but she will get better."

"Thanks Eth, I need to go and sort out an X-ray but I'll see you later," and with that Cal left his little brother and went to get Max booked for an X-ray.

After a few minutes Cal strutted forward towards Max's cubicle. He was dreading telling Max the news but knew it needed to be done. Cal swiftly pulled back to curtain that revealed a bored looking Max.

"So, I've booked you for an X-ray and a porter will be along soon to take you," Cal said reading through the notes. He just couldn't bring him self to look Max in the eye, he knew how much Zoe meant to Max.

"What about Zoe?" Max asked. Cal sighed internally, he knew that Max would ask that he just couldn't tell Max, not his friend, not now, but he had to.

She is in ITU but don't panic, ok? She caught some debris in her throat but she will make a full recovery, she WILL be ok Max," Cal told his friend, Cal himself was close to tears. It was not usually this bad, be he was talking about his friends not strangers.

"Thanks for telling me Cal," Max said in as steady a voice as he could manage but Cal could tell that this hit him hard. Max's world had just crumbled, broken into a million different pieces, he was lost. Cal gently rubbed his shoulder and left the cubicle.

"Lily! Who else is there?" Cal asked as he walked out of Max's cubicle and spotted sight of Lily.

"You can have Charlie who's in RESUS 2, he has an open fracture on his arm and partial thickness burns on his chest from protecting Tess from one of the explosion," Lily said and handed Cal some just nodded and made his way towards RESUS 2. Charlie the hero, Cal never would have thought. Well he did always think of Charlie are the caring and father like figure in the ED. When Cal entered RESUS Charlie's injuries were as clear as Lily as has told him.

"Can we cling film his chest and get five of morphine for the pain," Cal said returning to full doctor mode. Charlie would have to go to surgery to get his arm fixed.

Cling filming Charlie's chest proved a challenge but after ten minutes and a lot of frustration Charlie was good to go up to surgery.

"Can we get the surgeons down her ASAP okay?" Cal asked but everyone knew it was a statement. "You know what's going to happen so I'm not going to bore you but you are going to be ok," Cal told Charlie.

"I thought you said you weren't going to bore me?" Charlie joked. Sometimes Cal was envious of how Charlie seem to lighten a mood just by saying a few words.

"With that thought, Cal patted Charlie on the shoulder and walked out of RESUS. Cal spotted his brother and just smiled. Ethan was in his elect looking after people had always been Ethan's strong point, Cal was never very good at it. Ethan had just finished with his patients and walked off towards a secluded corridor.

Then all of a sudden a explosion rocked to whole ED. You could here people scream and panicked cries. But Cals eyes stayed fixed on the corridor Ethan had just walked down.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Cal stood there for several minutes until until Noel gently shook him and said, "are you alright Cal?"

Cal didn't answer he just went flying round the corner of the corridor Ethan went down and his nightmares came alive. There was rubble, so much rubble and an arm came from that rubble. To anyone else it was just a body but to Cal _knew_ that arm belonged to his little brother.

Oh god!

Cal hadn't noticed it before but Honeys tea trolley we lying on it side in the corridor. This was worse than Cal worst nightmare. This was something of a hell to Cal.

Then Cal regained some sense and yelled, "CAN I GET SOME HELP IN HERE PLEASE!"

All of a sudden he hear four different people running when he looked behind him he was Lily, a nurse, a porter and Noel. Cal sighed he didn't want Noel to come. A three more porters came running once they had seen what happened.

"Right I have a pulse to let's start moving some of this rubble," Cal told everyone, he didn't want to say who was under the rubble. Gradually they revealed a head, miraculously there weren't any major injuries only a small laceration to his temple which will have caused his to lose consciousness. He was lying on his front so they had to be careful not to move him because of any spinal injuries. Everyone now knew it was Ethan but didn't dare say anything.

As they removed more of the rubble a smaller more delicate hand was revealed it had a small bracelet on it and Cal and Noel knew exactly who was under Ethan.

"I've got a pulse here to let's just go about this very carefully," Cal said to the group of people that were helping. You couldn't see Ethan's other hand but you could see it was around Honey. Ethan had an open fractured tibia. Luckily he was unconscious because he would have been in a lot of pain. Slowly but surely they made it all the way down to Ethan's feet by that time Honeys feet were showing but she was a bit shorter than Ethan.

"Right we need to collars and boards we might need to go to the ambulances but we need them quickly," Lily told the nurse who took a porter and went to get the collars and boards. Cal nodded at Lily to say thank you, Cal was nearly in tears. Ethan was always his brother and he kinda thought of Honey as a little sister. He knew he was going to have to treat Honey but he knew they needed another doctor. The only one Cal could think of was Dylan. He right now he needed to focus on Ethan and Honey

For the second time that hour he heard four people running towards him and when he looked behind he was so glad to see Dixie and Iain come over with the nurse and porter. Cal let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Ok , let's put he board on top of Ethan strap him in then turn it over and straight through the to RESUS," Dixie ran through what they should do. It was going to be a challenge be she wasn't going to give up on Ethan.

Everyone helped move Ethan as gently and as quickly as possible. Once his neck was secure and he was strapped to the board (which was very difficult) Ethan he's cautiously turned over and put on a trolley. A porter, Lily and a nurse went and took Ethan to RESUS. That left Cal, Noel, Iain, Dixie and some porters to help Honey./

So how well did Ethan protect Honey..

sorry for for the cliff hanger and I'm also going on holiday so don't expect and update anytime soon. Sorry.


	6. Chapter 6

dI'm going on holiday so I won't be writing then so just be patient. I'm sorry.

Chapter 6

Honey was only beginning to regain consciousness as Ethan was pulled from on top of her. She heard a few voices. She knew them but she want sure where from. Honey opened had eyes only to slam them shut to block out any light. Honey can feel and hear her head and ears pounding. Why? She wasn't drinking last night.

Then it all came back to her. The talk with Ethan, just small take a asking how she was doing that stuff. Then Ethan grabbed her and they flew forward a sharp pain in her arm and darkness.

"Wait Ethan!

Honey started to panic her breath quickened, she could her someone trying to calm her down. Then the hand that didn't hurt was lifted to a chest and she steadied her breathing like that. She then ventured to open her eyes again. She did it slower this time a little bit at a time.

"Just relax we're going to get you looked after, ok?" Cal said trying to calm her. Just the sound of the voice calmed honey considerably.

"Eth'n," honey whispered in a hoarse and almost unrecognised voice. It was barley audible but Cal just managed to catch it. He smiled to himself because it wasn't like Ethan to have a girl asking after him.

"He's getting looked after," Cal said. They then started the laborious process of getting Honey attached to the board and through to RESUS. Cal had to be the doctor to treat Honey but he could hardly stop worrying about Ethan.

It took several minutes to get honey on a trolley and on her way to RESUS. Cal needed to do this for Honey. For Noel. For the department. For himself. For Ethan...


	7. Chapter 7

It is short I know and a bit late but I'm back at school and it hard cause I have lots of homework. Hope you like it. Please review.

Chapter 7

The nurses worked effectively at getting Honey attached to a monitor. Honey had a displaced wrist and some possible broken ribs. Ethan had done a good job at protecting Honey.  
"Can we sort out a head and neck CT and a chest X-ray please," Cal ordered the nurses, he tried to sound as polite as possible but he was to stressed to care.

Cal started by checking her pupils, dilated. Then he started checking her chest to see if any of the ribs were broken and moving. Two were broken and four were crack Cal thought as he continued to examine Honey.

"CT can take her in five minutes, X-ray in twenty," a nurse who he didn't know said. She looked sad, her eyes they were so sad. She was close to Honey they would talk and have a drink together so this was hard for her.

"Ok can we get the plaster technicians to look at her wrist and I think her ribs will be ok," Cal said, looking through her glass of the small RESUS into the big RESUS only to see his little, battered brother.

Cal needed to take a break but as he left RESUS he all but knocked Noel over. "Sorry Noel I didn't see you, and before you ask she is going to be ok Ethan protected her well, she is barely conscious but maybe talking to her will make you both feel better." Cal said to Noel, and Noel just nodded and smiled sadly then passed and headed straight into the small RESUS.

Cal wanted to see Ethan but he needed to have a drink of water first and my be a paracetamol his head was killing him. When he entered he was surprised to see Robyn stilling at the other end of the room on the seats there. Her leg was bandaged and she had crutches. She knew most of the nurses got hurt but he didn't know Robyn had got hurt.

"So what happened to you," Cal asked as he went to get a glass of water.

"Caught some glass in my leg your brother patched me up, I wonder how he's doing, I saw him come in as I was leaving RESUS," Robyn said, Cal was devastated, to many people hurt. He was surprised the fire crew weren't here. Wait... Where were they?

"Robyn someone did call the fire crew right?" Cal asked he just had a nagging feeling.

"I know why there not here," she sounded horrified but she continued, "Lofty was about to call them but a second explosion happened and he was knocked unconscious."


	8. Chapter 8 (Ethan's story)

**This is just what happens when Ethan is rushed off to RESUS. Please enjoy I will try to update soon.**

Chapter 8 (Ethan's story)

Ethan was rushed through to RESUS everyone eager to make sure he survived. He looked battered and broken but everyone kept up and worked as best as they could. When they left Cal and Honey they had Lily, a nurse and a porter but new they're in RESUS they have six nurses looking after Ethan.

"Can we arrange a full body CT, please, make it urgent?" Lily said over all the noise. She was frightened, she'd never felt this frightened, well apart from the crash, never this frightened while working. Lily was moving but her mind wasn't registering the movements she was just falling back into a rhythm.

"CT can take him in two minutes they were very quick to agree when they found out who it was," one of the nurses told Lily as she then started helping.

"Can we get some pain relief for when Ethan wakes up, because then is going to hurt," Lily requested, she hated seeing her friends in pain. Ethan would definitely have spinal injuries, and hopefully they would only be temporary. /

 _Think Lily, Think!_

' _Pupils_ ' Lily thought and with that she started to look at Ethan's pupils. Equal and reactive. Phew! That was a load of Lily's mind. Now just to make sure he stays stable though the CT scan.

"Can we get a surgeon down here to take a look at this arm," Lily told one of the nurses who rushed off to the phone.

Soon enough Ethan had had his CT scan and the surgeons were prepping him for surgery. Now all Lily had to do was tell Cal that Ethan was going to be temporary paralysed from the legs down... Well...

 **im sorry to end this chapter abruptly it's just I've never been to hospital and I don't know how it works so please bare with my bad medical knowledge. Please review**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

All lily could think about was the fact the she was going to tell her friend that his brother was going to be temporarily paralysed. She made her way to the staff room where she found Cal pacing and on the phone to the emergency services. Of course where were the fire crew.

Lily quietly slipped in, poured herself a glass of water and rubbed her eyes gently. She then proceeded to place herself next to Robyn and waited for Cal to get off the phone.

After a few more minutes Cal turned his phone off and put it back in his pocket. "The fire crew are on their way, they should be here in ten minutes," Cal told Lily and Robyn.

"I have some news about Ethan. He is going to be alright but he's going to be paralysed, don't panic it was temporary but they are taking him up to surgery now so if you want to see him before he goes up you better go now," Lily said, Cal didn't reply only darted out the door and it didn't take a rocket scientist to work out where he was going.

"I can't wait even imagine what Cals going through, I thought i was bad when I heard Max was hurt but finding out that, I don't think I could have handled it," Robyn said, she was shocked Cal hadn't just broke down into tears.

"He's strong but strength will only get him so far, I need to see to Big Mac Ethan was looking after him when the explosion happened, can you make sure Cal is alright when he come back because I'm sure he'll be back," Lily said and with that Robyn was left to mull over the past few hour.

First off her and so many of her friends where injured trying to help people, secondly Ethan is going to be paralysed, thirdly there wasn't any fire crews here, fourthly everyone was stressed out. And lastly she was frightened, frightened for Ethan and Cal, frightened for Lofty who was still standing after two explosions, frightened for Charlie, frightened for Zoe, for Max, for everyone. It was safe to say today had been a very interesting day.

 _Sorry I'm back at school so chapter will be shorter, I'm trying!_


	10. Chapter 10

Cal was running, he wasn't sure why. RESUS was only a short walk from the staff room but he was scared he wouldn't see his brother again. He burst through the doors of RESUS just as the surgeons where about to leave.

"Two minutes! please he's my brother," Cal said. He just needed to talk to Ethan. The surgeons nodded and took a step back. Ethan was nearly conscious.

"You're going to be ok and what ever happens we'll deal with it together ok?" Cal said knowing Ethan wouldn't be able to reply. Cal gently sweeper Ethan dirty blond curls out of his eyes. He then took a hesitatingly slow step back and gently nodded to the surgeons.

With that the surgeons, porters and nurses continued their way to theatre. And left Cal standing looking at the doors his brother just went through, on a trolley.

It took him a few seconds to realise that his legs were actually moving. He could make this route with his eyes closed. From RESUS to the staff room. It was the route he took when he lost a patient and needed to be alone. Through the first double doors, past the nursing station, next set of double doors, a right and he was there.

Robyn was still sitting, probably waiting on him. But he was glad of the company.

Absent mindedly he walked forward and took at seat next to Robyn, who placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. She than reached forward and grabbed a tea that, she had made for Cal, was sat on the coffee table handed it gently to Cal.

"Cal, I know it must be hard and I can't even begin to imagine what's going through your head but you need to be strong for Ethan," Robyn said, trying her best to put on a brave face.

"It's going to be years before he can walk again, years of physiotherapy. He going to be in so much pain," Cal said once again on the verge of tears.

"And your going to help him," Robyn replied in the most convincing tone she could muster under the circumstances.

'What if he is permanently paralysed? how is he going to work? why if he does? what if he can't walk again?' All those thoughts swirled round in his head.

"Once Charlie gave me some great advice. No what-ifs, the what-ifs 'll kill ya," Robyn said.

"Thank you, now all we have to do is wait," Cal stated taking a sip of his tea.


End file.
